Female Nagisa
by otakufan375
Summary: The story of Assassination classroom if Nagisa was a girl. Main pairing: Kaede X Nagisa
1. Introduction

There were students who were entering a school building. But this building was known for having students who have really bad grades. One most failing classes in the building was classroom 3–E. Nagisa Shiota was student in this building and she was in classroom 3–E. She had bright blue hair that put up in the form of two pigtails that went past her shoulders and stopped at her back. Nagisa is considered to be very weak because of her small stature but she didn't let other people's comments bother her. They entire class was waiting for their homeroom teacher to arrive.

The classroom door opened and a figure entered the room, a very odd figure. The homeroom teacher had yellow skin and had deep smile on his face. He also had tentacles which was a sign that he wasn't human. The teacher was wearing a black jacket with red shirt that was worn beneath it and a white oxford shirt beneath the red shirt. Ha was wearing a tie with a crescent moon on it. He also wore a tiny tassel hat on the top of his head. This teacher goes by the name of Koro–sensei.

"Stand!" Nagisa said

Everyone stood up.

"Aim!" Nagisa said

Everyone took out their guns and aimed them at Koro–sensei.

"Fire!" Nagisa said

Everyone in the class started to shoot at Koro–sensei. Koro–sensei was dodging the bullets at lightning speed.

"I will now take attendance" Koro–sensei said

Koro–sensei started to call out the names of his students while he was dodging the bullets that were being fired at him.

"Nagisa Shiota" Koro–sensei said

"Here" Nagisa said

"Kaede Kayano" Koro–sensei said

"Here" Kaede said

Kaede had green hair that hung just above her shoulders.

"Manami Okuda" Koro–sensei said

"H-here" Manami said

"Please speak up. These guns firing make it hard to hear" Koro –sensei said

"Here" Manami said

Manami is a girl with black that goes past her shoulders and stops at her upper back with its in two braided pigtails.

"Kanzaki Yukiko" Koro–sensei said

"Here" Kanzaki said

"Tomohito Sugino" Koro–sensei said

"Here" Tomohito said

Tomohito had short blue hair.

"Yūma Isogai" Koro–sensei said

"Here" Yuma said

Yuma had dark brown hair that almost cover his entire back neck.

"Ryōma Terasaka" Koro–sensei said

"Here" He said

The top of Ryoma's hair was brown while the rest of his hair was blonde.

"Taiga Okajima" Koro–sensei said

"Here" Taiga said

Taiga had a mini afro of black hair.

"Masayoshi Kimura" Koro–sensei said

"Here" Masayoshi said

Masayoshi had messy green hair.

"Sōsuke Sugaya" Koro–sensei said

"Here" Sosuke said

Sosuke had silver hair that went past his ears and covered most of his back neck.

"Hiroto Maehara" Koro–sensei said

"Here" Hiroto said

Hiroto had orange hair that went past his ears.

"Kōtarō Takebayashi" Koro–sensei said

"Here" Kotaro said

Kotaro had black that looked like that it was in two afros. He also wears glasses so his eye color is unknown.

"Ryūnosuke Chiba" Koro–sensei said

"Here" Ryunosuke said

Ryunosuke has black hair that covers both of his eyes so his eye color is unknown.

"Kōki Mimura" Koro–sensei said

"Here" Koki–sensei said

Koki has short orange hair that was in a bold cut.

"Takuya Muramatsu" Koro–sensei said

"Here" Takuya–sensei said

Takuya has messy blonde hair.

"Taisei Yoshida" Koro–sensei said

"Here" Taisei–sensei said

Taisei has a black hair in the form of an afro with dreadlocks.

"Megu Kataoka" Koro–sensei said

Megu has light brown hair that was in a low ponytail.

"Hinata Okano" Koro–sensei said

"Here" Hinata–sensei said

Hinata had short brown hair that in the form of a boy's haircut.

"Hinano Kurahashi" Koro–sensei said

"Here" Hinano said

Hinano has bright orange hair that goes past her ears and stops at her neck and hangs above her shoulders.

"Rio Nakamura" Koro–sensei said

"Here" Rio–sensei said

Rio had long blonde hair that goes down her back and almost stops at the middle of her back.

"Rinka Hayami" Koro–sensei said

"Here" Rinka said

Rinka has orange hair that stops at her upper back and is in two low pigtails.

"Sumire Hara" Koro–sensei said

"Here" Sumire said

Sumire had dark red hair that's in a low ponytail that stops at her upper back.

"Yuzuki Fuwa" Koro–sensei said

"Here" Yuzuki said

Yuzuki had dark purple hair that goes past her ears.

"Tōka Yada" Koro –sensei said

"Here" Toka said

Toka had brown hair that was in a ponytail and holding her hair in a ponytail was a red scrunchie.

"Kirara Hazama" Koro –sensei said

"Here" Kirara said

Kirara had black hair that goes past her ears but hangs above her shoulders.

As soon attendance was done the shooting was done which meant that the class had run out of bullets. Not one bullet had touched Koro –sensei.

"All of you are still too slow. I can at Mach 20 speed. If you can't kill me by the end of the school year then I'll destroy the earth" Koro¬–sensei said

Koro¬–sensei was responsible for destroying over 70% of the moon. He made a deal that if he was allowed to teach class 3–E and give them a chance to assassinate him then the earth will be spared. Anyone who manages to actually kill him before graduation will awarded with 10 million Zen. Nagisa had tried to see if there were any weak points that he had but so far she hasn't seen anything that could be a weakness to him.

"Alright class put the weapons away it's time for homeroom" Korosensei said

Everyone did as they were told but Rio tried to get one last shot at the teacher. She fired a round but Korosensei was able to catch it. Rio was sent to the back of the class as punishment. Nagisa still didn't understand why this thing wanted to become their teacher. If government agents couldn't kill this thing then how could a bunch of kids be capable of doing such a deed? Nagisa knew that this was going to an interesting school year.


	2. Attempted Assassination

The class was on break and Nagisa was approached by Terasaka, Yoshida and Muramatsu. They asked her to come outside and have a meeting with them. They discussed an assassination plan and Nagisa was reluctant to be a part of it at first but they eventually talked her into it. When 5th period started Nagisa was called forth by Koro and as soon as she was in front of him she tried to stab him but he managed to catch it.

"I told you before, you need a better approach" Koro said

Nagisa then leaned forward and hugged him. Her arms were around his neck. She also had an emotionless look on her face. Koro noticed that Nagisa had a grenade around her neck. Terasaka saw that Koro was wide open and detonated the grenade with a remote control. The grenade exploded and a ton of BB gun pellets. The bullets flew around the entire room. Luckily no one got hit. They saw what looked like the burning remains of their teacher.

"We got him! That ten million Zen is mine!" Terasaka said

"Terasaka! That was dangerous! And what happened to Nagisa?" Kaede asked

"Don't worry these pellets aren't strong enough to kill a human. I'll pay for her hospital bill with my ten million Zen" Terasaka said

Their victory was short lives when they noticed that Nagisa was completely unharmed. They also noticed that she was cover in by something that looked like saran wrap.

"What's that stuff that that's on her?" Terasaka asked

"That would be my skin" The voice of their teacher announced

Everyone looked up and saw that Koro was on the ceiling.

"Once a month I shed my skin and I covered Nagisa with my old skin and that protected her from the blast" Koro said

Everyone noticed that Koro's face was completely different from before. They saw that his face was red and gave them the idea that he was angry. Everyone in the class were intimidated by his angry face.

"Terasaka, Yoshida and Muramatsu! You were the ringleaders in this little operation weren't you?" Koro asked

"Y-you're wrong! Nagisa just went off on her own" Terasaka said

Koro went off and was back within a second and had the plate numbers from their homes.

"The name plates from our houses?" Terasaka asked in shock

"Due to my agreement with the government I cannot harm you but if you attempt something like this again than the people then you're closest will suffer in your place. Do I make myself clear?" Koro asked

"Yes sir!" The three boys said

Koro went over to Nagisa and pull the skin off of her. Nagisa opened her eyes and saw that Koro was standing above her.

"Sensei" Nagisa muttered

Nagisa was weak and tired right now. The explosion still caught her off her guard and shocked her enough to weaken her. Her hair was knocked out of her twin tails from the blast.

"You're okay now Nagisa" Koro said

Koro looked back at the rest of the students and asked them for some assistance.

"Would some of you take Nagisa to the infirmary so she can get some rest?" Koro asked

"Why don't you take her? You could be there and back within seconds" Nakamura asked

"In her current condition that would not be a wise choice" Koro said

Kaede stood up and volunteered to take her. Nagisa was her best friend after all.

"I'll do it sensei" Kaede said

"Very well, I leave her in your capable hands" Koro said

Kaede picked her up and headed over to the infirmary. Kaede set her down on the bed when they got there. She put the blankets over so she would stay warm. Kaede was relieved that Nagisa was okay. She went back to the classroom. Nagisa was out for the rest of the day. Nagisa woke up and looked around the room that she was in the infirmary. She tried to remember what happened. She finally recalled that she attempted to assassinate Koro with three of her classmates. Nagisa looked at her phone and saw that she had received a text from Kaede.

"Had to go home. Sorry I couldn't stay. I hope you feel better" Kaede said in her message

Nagisa texted her a reply.

"Thanks Kaede" Nagisa responded

Nagisa got out of the bed and went back to the classroom. She saw that Koro was the only still there. Koro looked over and saw that Nagisa was looking at him.

"Ah Shouta-san, I'm glad to see that you're okay" Koro said

Nagisa stayed where she was. Nagisa didn't know how to talk to someone that she didn't know. She was a shy girl. She knows all of the students in her class and was able to talk to them easily after spending some time with everyone.

"Shouta-san, I hope you don't agree to go along with another plan like that again. You're very lucky that I was able to shed my skin just in time. Your condition would've been a lot worse if I didn't shed my skin" Koro said

Nagisa was confused about her teacher's actions. He was gonna destroy the earth by the end of graduation if they couldn't kill him. Yet he was being so kind to everyone.

"Well I hope you have a safe journey home. I'll see you tomorrow" Koro said

Nagisa decided that it was time for her to go home. Home wasn't exactly the safest place for her to be. She had a mother that was extremely scary when she was angry. Nagisa was probably more scare her own mom than she was of her teacher. Nagisa went home and saw that her mother was home, much to her dismay. Her mom looked in her direction and smiled at her. To Nagisa it was just a fake smile. She didn't believe that her mother really cared about her.

"Welcome home Nagisa. How was school?" Mom asked

"Good" Nagisa said

Nagisa parents divorced years ago and she ended up living with her mom. She didn't have the best memories with her mom. She would always force her to do things that she didn't want to do. And whenever she would oppose against her she would lose her temper and take it out on her. Her mom would also make decisions for her not caring about what her decision was. Nagisa was living like this for so long that she ended up lacking confidence in herself and didn't know how to talk to other people because of her living conditions.

"Did anything happen today?" Mom asked

"I collapsed today so I don't know what happened for the rest 5th period" Nagisa said

"So you missed the rest of the lessons?" Mom asked

Nagisa could tell that she was starting to get angry. She wanted to lie to her but she didn't know if she could that.

"Y-y-yes" Nagisa said

Her mother approached her and grabbed her by the shoulders and gripped them tightly.

"If you get your grades up you won't be able to attend the school that I applied for you" Mom said

"Can't you let me decide where I want to go after high school?" Nagisa said

Nagisa immediately regretted asking that because her mother started to shake her really hard.

"You really think you know what's best? Well you don't! I'm your mother! I know what's best for you! Therefore I need to make all the decisions for you!" Mom yelled

"B-but" Nagisa stuttered

Nagisa's mom slapped her daughter across the face and gave her another lecture on why she can't make decisions without her. Nagisa just wanted to run away and live with her dad but she didn't where he lived so she couldn't do that. She decided to once again endure the abuse that her mother always gave her.


	3. Koro-sensei's weaknessess

After helping out one of his students who was struggling with baseball Koro-sensei was outside making some shaved ice with the ice that he got from the North Pole. One of the students commented that he went to the North Pole like they would go to convenience store. They put their plan into motion and ran to their teacher like with happy looks on their faces.

"Koro-sensei!"

"Let us have some shaved ice too"

Koro-sensei started to tear up. He was thinking that his students were finally accepting him. The students that were running at him brought out their knives and jumped at him with the intent to kill. Koro-sensei dodged all of their attacks with ease.

"Your smiles were a bit forced. That wasn't enough to catch me off guard" Koro-sensei said

Koro-sensei took away the knives from the students' hands and replaced them with flowers.

"Please admire these flowers and learn from their smiling faces" Koro-sensei said

The students looked at the flowers and recognized them as soon as they got a good look at them.

"Wait a minute Koro-sensei! These are the flowers that we've been growing, aren't they?!"

"Are they really?!" Koro-sensei asked

"That's horrible Koro-sensei! We worked so hard to plant these and they finally bloomed!"

"I'm sorry! I'll go get some new buds right now!" Koro-sensei said

Koro-sensei started to plant them at lightning speed. Two female students started to lecture him that he shouldn't be planting them at that speed. The other students were just watching and thought that it was weird to watch someone, who was capable of destroying the world, to be planting tulips. Nagisa was watching Koro-sensei like a hawk. She had a pen and pad in her hands. Kaede saw Nagisa and was curious on what she was doing so she went over to her and asked her what she was doing.

"What are you doing, Nagisa?" Kaede asked

"I'm watching Koro-sensei" Nagisa said

"I can see that but why are you doing that?" Kaede asked

"Koro-sensei is bound to have some weaknesses and if he does I'm gonna right them down and hopefully I can use those to my advantage" Nagisa said

"That's a good idea" Kaede said

A man named Tadaomi Karasuma, was walking around the school field and noticed that the students were running around and they were carrying wooden poles. He was curious about what they were up to so he decided to check it out since he had nothing better to do. Kaede spotted him and stopped to greet him

"Ah, Karasuma-san!" Kaede said

Kaede stopped but she kept moving her legs up and down like she was jogging.

"From tomorrow onward, I will also assist all of you, as a teacher. I look forward to working with you" Karasuma said

"Is that so? Well then it'll Karasuma-sensei from here on out" Kaede said

"By the way, where is he?" Karasuma asked

"He ended up ruining our flowerbed and as a means of punishment, we're having assassination rally with a handicap" Kaede said

He saw that Koro-sensei was tied up and was hanging upside-down from a tree branch. The students were trying to hit him with wooden poles but Koro-sensei could still move even when he was tied up.

"Come on! This service is a mean of apology, you know! Surely it's rare to have a teacher in a position like this where he is unable to move" Koro-sensei said

"Can you even call this an assassination anymore? All of them look like a bunch of kids trying to hit a piñata" Karasuma said

"Well Nagisa?" Kaede asked

"Yeah, Koro-sensei is looking down on us" Nagisa said

Nagisa was still trying to figure out Koro-sensei's weaknesses.

"It is really futile isn't ladies and gentlemen of Class E? This difference in speed is hardly a handicap! The chance of you all killing me is beyond your wildest dreams" Koro-sensei said

As soon as Koro-sensei said that the tree branch that he was attached to broke and he fell to the ground. No one moved for a minute but then that's when all the students charged at him now that they had a better chance at killing him.

"NOW KILL HIM!" They all shouted

Koro-sensei was now panicking and was still able to dodge all the attacks from his students even when he was all tied and was on the ground. But he could only dodge by speed rolling out of the way. He kept repeating "Too dangerous" and "Oh crap" over and over again

"That weakness note might come in handy" Kaede said

"I'll keeping writing down all of his weaknesses" Nagisa said

Nagisa wrote down the weakness that she just saw him.

Weakness #1: When he tries to look cool his weakness shows.

"My tentacles are all tangled up and in the rope! Wait! Hold on! Stop!" Koro-sensei said

Weakness #2: He's surprisingly quick to panic.

Koro-sensei managed to get away and landed on the school's roof.

"Damn it he got away!"

"We almost had him!"

"You guys can't follow me up here!" Koro-sensei said

After a couple of seconds Koro-sensei decided to double the homework for his class.

"Started tomorrow there will be twice as much homework" Koro-sensei said

"THAT'S PETTY!" Everyone yelled

Weakness #3: He's petty.

Everyone was disappointed but they were also excited because that's the closest they've ever gotten to killing him. Karasuma looked at them and saw that the class was really lively when it comes to trying to kill their homeroom teacher. Karasuma decided to become the P.E. teacher and train them in martial arts and assassination techniques. If he can teach them everything he knows then the chances of Koro-sensei being assassinated will increase.

"Nagisa" Kaede said

"What is it Kaede?" Nagisa asked

"Do you think we'll be able to kill him?" Kaede asked

"Of course we will" Nagisa said

Nagisa and Kaede tried to come up with a plan using what they already knew about Koro-sensei. They only knew three weaknesses of Koro-sensei and they still tried to come up with a plan to kill him but they couldn't think of anything because of the lack information. They decided to wait until they discover more weaknesses. What Nagisa didn't know was that she was going to be reunited with an old friend tomorrow.


End file.
